


Remedy

by SammyOliviaWatson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Please Don't Kill Me, don't worry it's just mentioned not described in any detail, it's a songfic with 'Remedy' by Adele, the major character death is obviously Severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyOliviaWatson/pseuds/SammyOliviaWatson
Summary: The reason why Harry named his son Severus. Their relationship over the years. It's gen and stays gen, they just care about each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I ever started posting fanfiction, but there you go. Obviously not Berena.  
> It is a songfic, I recommend listening to the song while reading it.  
> I just remembered I had it and thought why not post it =)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also please don't hate me for this. If you don't like it, just don't read it. I hope I made the warnings clear enough.

The first time that Snape found the boy crying on the Astronomy Tower after curfew he was surprised. So surprised, that he just turned around and walked away.

 

The second time he found him there, a couple of months later, he wanted to lash out, but without the audience, he wasn’t able to say all the usual cruel things to these big, green, tear-filled eyes.

He handed him his handkerchief and walked away.

 

_I remember all of the things that I thought I wanted to be,_

_So desperate to find a way out of my world and finally breathe._

 

It made him think of Lily and how she would cry if she thought noone looked her way. But he had looked her way. He always had.

 

In class the boy fingered the thing, caressing the initials. It touched him. He looked away.

 

_Right before my eyes I saw, my heart it came to life._

_This ain't easy, it's not meant to be._

_Every story has its scars._

 

The next night he was there again. Severus sat next to him. His sniffles slowly died. He held out the white cloth. Severus took it.

“Thank you.” he said.

Severus asked: “Alright?”

The brown mop bobbed up and down once. “Now that you’re here I am.”

 

_When the pain cuts you deep,_

_When the night keeps you from sleeping,_

_Just look and you will see_

_That I will be your remedy._

 

They sat there a long time in silence. When he was sure the boy would fall asleep shortly, he said “You should go back to your dorm.”

He didn’t answer first and Severus thought he had fallen asleep, but then he lifted his head. “I’ll go.”

He took one last longing look at the sky where the stars were scattered between clouds and turned.

Severus stayed there.

 

_When the world seems so cruel_

_And your heart makes you feel like a fool_

_I promise you will see_

_I will be, I will be your remedy._

Severus thought it ridiculous that he should be the one to help the boy but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to comfort him. There was noone else that would understand why he was sitting on the Astronomy Tower in the middle of the night.

 

_No river is too wide or too deep for me to swim to you._

_Come whenever, I'll be the shelter that won't let the rain come through._

 

When they couldn’t find the boy, Severus went berserk. And found him. He had hid in a small alcove someone had forgotten to search. He wanted to shake him but he pulled him close and held him. “Don’t do that again.” He said.

The boy was getting snot and tears all over his robe and was clinging to him. He was crying so hard that he was unable to talk, but after a while, after Severus had held him safely in his arms, the boy answered:  “Ok.”

 

_Your love, it is my truth._

_And I will always love you._

 

That is why no one had ever cracked him, why he had been able to deceive all of them. Until the last moment.

He gave the boy the memories, it pained him too much that he could not protect him from his fate. The boy at least should lead a happy life.

 

_When the pain cuts you deep_

_When the night keeps you from sleeping_

_Just look and you will see_

_That I will be your remedy._

 

After they had fought and won, after they had laid all the dead out and the living into the infirmary, after everyone was taken care of, Harry sat on the Astronomy tower and cried with a white tissue in his hand.

 

_When the world seems so cruel_

_And your heart makes you feel like a fool_

_I promise you will see_

_That I will be, I will be your remedy._

 

He had fought long and hard with Ginny about Albus second name, but in the end he had won even though Ginny had not understood it one bit.

His son had to be a Severus. When he held him for the first time, he cried.


End file.
